This I Promise You
by backtothebasics
Summary: this is based on Allison's b-day, i was about to upload it on the other site but figured to let you gusread it...


_This I Promise You by N'sync_

The hotel that was rented by Allison's parents were full of people. Some were her friends, others were the idols, and the rest were other celebrities and family.

1:37 in the morning, and they were still partying. The older people already went home and only a few were left, like her parents.

Ryan Seacrest was asked to host or be the speaker of Allison's 18th birthday party.

"Okay, so i'd like to ask everyone to sit down for awhile, 'cause it's time to give our messages to the birthday girl." Ryan spoke through the microphone.

"So i'll start," Ryan told them before proceeding to his 'message', "Allison, allison, allison, you've grown to fast! You're a big girl now and i just hope that you'll have an even more successful career, you're amazing."

Everyone cheered after that, then Allison's parents walked on stage.

"We are so proud of you Allison, and were both happy that you've reached eighteen." her dad said before handing the microphone to his wife.

"Were thankful because we have a wonderful daughter, and we'll keep on supporting you, your father and I loves you so much Allison." her mother said through the tears (of joy).

"We do honey." her dad added.

The people who were sitting applauded and Allison got up on stage to give her parents a big hug.

When the three got back to their seats, Ryan took the microphone and said, "That was adorable, i'm sure both of you guys are so proud." he addressed her parents and they nodded.

"Okay, so next one to give a message is the idol boys minus one." he announced as he received some confused looks from the guests.

"What I meant was Adam wouldnt be joining them." Ryan clarified and the guys took their positions on stage.

Scott was playing the piano, Michael and Kris were holding guitars, Matt was with the electric drums, and Danny and Anoop were in front holding their microphones, but all of them had mics.

The crowd clapped their hands as they heard the intro of the song, 'Friday I'll Be Over You' by no one other than Allison.

The six guys were rocking the stage and the people who were watching did enjoy it, laughing and screaming at the six.

When the song ended, Kris settled his guitar down and the rest stood up behind him, Megan and Lil got up on stage holding something/s.

"Alli," Kris began, "we appreciate everything you've done, being our little sister and everything, you always brightened up our day." he finished then gave the mic to Megan.

"First of all, happy birthday allison, i just want to thank you for the everything." Megan then gave the mic to Danny who gave it to Matt, then Scott then Anoop, then Michael until it reached Lil.

"We know that being eighteen is a whole new thing for you, so we want to give you something that would help you remember that you'll always be our little Alli." Lil said before Matt and Anoop got their present.

"Come up on stage Allison." Ryan called out.

She went up and hugged each of them before standing between Danny and Scott, they gave her a box wrapped in ribbons.

They asked her to open it, and when she did, she saw that it was a JVC digital camera, and there was something in it.

All their moments on idol was in the digital camera, the idols bubble tweets were in there too, she smiled as she scanned some pictures of them and everyone watched her.

Allison smiled at all of them and gathered them in a group hug, but before that, they called Adam to join them but he wasn't in his seat.

Ryan immediately covered for him and said, "Dont worry, he's just in the comfort room."

So after a few seconds, the nine former idols got down from the stage.

"Awe, you guys are so sweet, isn't that what we all need, family, you know i personally love the top ten of season eight." Ryan told them from his seat on stage.

"Anyway.. lets continue with the message giving thing, maestro please." he said as the lights totally went out and only a figure could be seen on stage.

The band played the intro of the song 'This I Promise You' by N'sync. Then the person from the stage sang the first four words, only four words and it made their hearts melt, literally.

_When the visions around you_

Then he continued with the rest of the words from the first verse as the spot light focused on him.

_Bring tears to your eyes_

_And all that surround you,_

_Are secrets and lies_

_I'll be your strength,_

_I'll give you hope,_

_Keeping your faith when it's gone_

_The one you should call,_

_Was standing here all along..._

The lights on stage lit up and they saw him. They applauded, but no matter how many claps they gave him, his eyes focused only on one person, her.

_And I will take _

_You in my arms_

_And hold you right where you belong_

_Till the day my life is through_

_This I promise you_

She smiled at him and he smiled back, it seemed to her that he was smiling a lot, and she didn't know why.

_I've loved you forever,_

_In lifetimes before_

_And I promise you never..._

_Will you hurt anymore_

Adam continued with his singing, making every note sound as soft as it could be.

_I give you my word_

_I give you my heart (give you my heart)_

_This is a battle we've won_

_And with this vow,_

_Forever has now begun..._

She smiled, taking in his appearance. Just a shirt they bought once when he took her shopping and a pair of leather pants, his snake boots, and a white jacket was all he was wearing.

_Just close your eyes (close your eyes)_

_Each loving day (each loving day)_

_I know this feeling wont go away (no...)_

_Till the day my life is through.._

_This I promise you....._

Ofcourse, even while singing, Adam could tell that she was already in tears, so he got his hanky from his pocket and was sure to wipe her tears later.

_And I will take (I will take) you in my arms (you in my arms)_

_And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)_

_Till the day my life is through,_

_This I promise you, baby_

Tommy went back stage and got something. When he returned, he was holding a bouquet of flowers, and a box wrapped with red ribbons and hearts.

_Just close your eyes_

_Each loving day (each loving day)_

He handed it to Adam and went back to his bass guitar playing.

_I know this feeling won't go away (no.....)_

_Every word I say is true_

_This I promise you_

Adam faced the crowd, and finally looked into her eyes, getting ready to sing the last words.

_Baby what I say is true_

_This I promise you_

_Ooh, this I promise you..._

After his singing, everyone clapped, and even louder when Allison ran to him and crashed in his arms, letting her cry for awhile. He let go of her, but not for long when he entwined their fingers, and made her face him.

"Alli," he softly began, "i just wanna say happy birthday. And it was like only yesterday that you were a year younger than you are now." he smiled.

"I personally want to thank you for everything, believe it or not but you were a big help Alli. Even at you're age, somehow i think you're more mature than i am, you always advised me to do the right stuff instead of me doing that to you." he continued.

"I promise you that whatever happens, i'm still gonna be here for you, no matter what, you can count on me, and since it's your birthday, i believe this one is for you." he handed her the flowers.

"You might be wondering what this is," he raised the paper Tommy handed him just minutes ago, "remember i told you that it would be fun if you and i would make a song together and somehow release it?"

She nodded and made him continue, "well, this is a letter i got from 19 and Jive records, making my promise official, if you would sign it?"

Allison was in shock, she thought he was only joking but he showed the letter. She didn't need a mic to talk to him, so she asked, "Does this mean were --?"

"Alli, i'd love to make my second album with you." he trailed and the claps got even louder.

He gave the mic to Ryan before giving her their usual hug. She rested her head on his chest and he whispered, "I love you my little spitfire."

Allison looked up at him and grinned, "well, im not that little anymore." she teasingly rubbed the back of his neck.

"That's good, you're not dangerous anymore," he replied.

"Huh?" she wondered what he meant until he whispered:

"We're legal now." he winked.

She slapped his arm playfully before giving him a kiss on the cheek, and he kissed her hair, before returning to their seats, and unsurprisingly, Adam sat next to her.

"That was beautiful, you see, thats what we lack, love people, it's all about love here." Ryan said before continuing, "the messages were beautiful, Allison, we hope you enjoyed your party." after that, Ryan got down from stage as the DJ played the songs.

The song sung by Westlife called, 'My Love' was played and people went to the dance floor.

Adam looked at her who was currently watching the others dance before he asked, "Dance?"

She took his hand and smiled, "As long as it's you."

He led them to the space where only a few people occupied it, and they started dancing. As the music went on, they got closer 'til they closed their eyes, enjoying this moment they had to share.

"Thanks Adam." she broke the silence between them.

"No, thanks to you, i'm here right now." he replied, rubbing her cheek.

Both of them knew that they've been through enough torture, just to hide the truth between them. They needed a break, no one would mind to see them dancing anyway.

And besides, the lights were dim, so who'd care if they would share just one kiss?

He smiled and lowered his head a little to give her what he had been longing to give, the kiss that sealed it all, his promise to be with her forever wasn't gonna be broken, by nothing and by no one.

People were surrounding both of them, doing their own business. They may be roaming around the two, but all he saw was her, the person he loved most, the one thing he couldn't live without.

And as for her, she couldn't ask for more. Her birthday wouldnt be complete without him, he was all she could ask for, and she had him.

The day was coming to a close, or the party, either of the two. Adam held her as close as he could, he knew they had to go their separate ways, but they sacrificed so much already, he cant just let her go again.

He whispered, "Promise me you would stay."

"I will, here; and i know you would be with me forever, here." she patted his chest where his heart was.

"I love you." he replied, "more than anything."

"I love you too my Adam, you know i do." she said.

"Promise?" he asked.

"Promise." she raised her right hand, not crossing anything, before sealing the one promise they held on to, the love they had that could be expressed in everyway they could, especially this kiss.


End file.
